Romances Opostos
by Mih.Ribeiro
Summary: Hermione é raptada. O que acontece quando Weasley, Potter e Malfoy se juntam para socorrêla? E o quê acontece depois?


Romances Opostos  
  
CAP 1 : Novidade  
  
Harry estava sozinho em um vagão no expresso de Hogwarts, era o seu quinto  
ano, ainda faltavam uma hora e meia pro trem sair, seus tios deixaram-no na  
plataforma cedo demais, pois tinham que ir ao mercado.  
Ele estava se sentindo verdadeiramente sozinho esses dias. Como não tinha  
nada pra fazer, decidiu ler o livro Voando com os Cannons. Estava na  
centésima página quando ouviu barulho no vagão ao seu lado:  
Por quê você tinha que vir pra cá? - perguntou a voz arrastada de Draco  
Malfoy.  
Qual é o problema? - perguntou outra voz arrastada, bem parecida com a  
anterior.  
Não sei por quê papai te trouxe pra cá...  
Ora... eu já disse, eu ia ser expulso de Durmstrang se não viesse pra cá...  
e ele não ia querer um filho que foi expulso, não é mesmo?  
E Beauxbatons?  
Não gosto de Beauxbatons... a única coisa que tem naquela escola são  
veelas, não que eu não goste de estar rodeado por elas... mas fui visitar,  
é horrível, parece casa de boneca...  
Droga...  
Por que está tão nervoso?  
Por que ninguém sabia que eu tinha um irmão, e, de repente, aparece um na  
escola, e pior, um irmão gêmeo... isso é horrível...  
* * *  
Um irmão gêmeo? Pensou Harry. Ele nunca havia pensado nisso, nem sequer  
imaginado essa possibilidade, Malfoy ter um irmão gêmeo. Isso seria  
horrível. Um Malfoy já era ruim, e agora havia dois deles. Tinha que ser  
brincadeira.  
Oi Harry! - disse Hermione entrando no vagão com sua mala enorme.  
Oi Mione. - respondeu Harry sem emoção. - Cadê o Rony?  
Deve estar chegando... Por que você ta com essa cara?  
Malfoy tem um irmão gêmeo...  
Malfoy o quê?  
Tem um irmão gêmeo...  
Sério?  
Eu ouvi eles conversando aí do lado. - e apontou com a cabeça na direção do  
vagão deles.  
Como ninguém nunca soube?  
O irmão dele estudava em Durmstrang, mas estava quase sendo expulso, e ele  
não gostava de Beauxbatons, então decidiu vir pra cá... e Malfoy não parece  
nem um pouco feliz com isso.  
* * *  
Estavam todos no Salão Principal, aguardando os novos alunos para serem  
selecionados. Como de hábito, a professora Minerva entrou com os novatos,  
mas todos os olhares estavam no garoto mais alto da fila. Ele era muito  
parecido com o Malfoy, era igual ao Malfoy. Todos os alunos sentaram no  
banquinho e foram selecionados, até que só sobrou ele lá na frente.  
1. Senhores e Senhoritas. - disse Dumbledore levantando. - Este é David  
Malfoy, irmão do Sr. Draco Malfoy.  
Houve um grande falatório até Dumbledore falar novamente:  
1. Ele veio de Durmstrang, está no quinto ano, continuará seus estudos aqui  
em Hogwarts, espero que o ajudem a se sentir em casa. - Dumbledore se  
sentou.  
Professora Minerva levou David até o banquinho, ele se sentou, o chapéu  
ficou uns segundos em sua cabeça até dizer: SONSERINA!  
A mesa explodiu em aplausos.  
1. Era o que precisávamos... mais um Malfoy pra encher o saco! - exclamou  
Rony mal humorado, ele levara um choque quando Harry contara pra ele.  
2. Ele pode não ser tão ruim como o irmão... - disse Hermione.  
3. Mione! - reclamou Rony.  
* * *  
As semanas foram passando e o irmão de Draco se mostrou igualzinho a ele,  
não só na aparência, mas no jeito e nas idéias também.  
1. Hey, Potter! Já chorou a morte da sua mamãezinha hoje??? - Gritou ele no  
meio do corredor certo dia na escola.  
Ele era completamente irritante, mas Hermione havia percebido que ele não  
implicara com ela desde que chegara.  
O tempo passou, eles estavam terminando de jantar.  
1. Vou falar com a Professora Minerva. Vejo vocês lá em cima. - disse Mione  
correndo pra fora do salão principal.  
2. Mas a professora ta ali na mesa... - disse Rony seguindo a garota com o  
olhar.  
3. Deixa ela... - Harry entendia porque ela estava agindo assim. Ela estava  
confusa, ela tinha conversado sobre isso com ele durante as férias. Ela  
contara a ele que achava estar apaixonada, mas ele dissera que não sentia o  
mesmo, talvez por medo, ele não sabia o que o levara a dizer aquilo, mas  
não podia voltar atrás, não podia magoá-la mais ainda.  
* * *  
Na verdade, Hermione não foi falar com professora alguma, assim como Harry  
havia previsto, ela precisava de um tempo sozinha, queria pensar um pouco,  
ela estava muito confusa. Decidiu que um passeio pelos jardins faria bem.  
Ela se sentou na grama, encostando-se a uma árvore. Ficou um tempo olhando  
o lago, vendo a Lula gigante nadar pela superfície lisa, movida apenas  
pelos contornos do vento. Demorou um pouco pra perceber que tinha alguém em  
pé ao seu lado:  
1. Oi. - disse o garoto. - Posso sentar? - era a voz de Draco Malfoy.  
2. O que você quer, Malfoy? - ela perguntou sem olhar para o garoto.  
3. Acho que não sou o Malfoy que você está pensando... posso me sentar?  
4. Todos os Malfoys são iguais pra mim... mas pode sentar, o jardim é  
público. - Hermione disse ainda olhando o lago.  
5. Qual é o seu nome?  
6. Hermione Granger...  
7. Ah! Você é a Granger, Draco fala de você... é a melhor aluna da  
escola...  
8. ... - Hermione ficou sem fala.  
9. David Malfoy... embora eu ache que você já sabe o meu nome... - ele  
disse estendendo a mão pra garota.  
10. É... já sabia... - disse ela, apertando a mão dele.  
11. Quer dar uma volta? - sugeriu ele.  
12. Pode ser...  
Era estranho passear com David, ela olhava pra ele, e via Malfoy, mas sim,  
ele era um Malfoy, mas alguma coisa nele a fazia gostar do seu jeito, ele  
era completamente irritante, mas nunca tinha implicado com ela.  
1. O que foi? - ele perguntou percebendo o olhar de Hermione.  
2. Você... é estranho andar com você...  
3. Por quê?  
4. Eu vejo o Malfoy... e ele me odeia...  
5. Não entendo o por quê...mas isso não me importa... eu não odeio você.  
Andaram um pouco, conversando. Sim, ele era muito legal quando queria,  
Hermione gostava dele. Era um bom amigo.  
1. O que está preocupando você? - ele perguntou.  
Hermione percebeu que ele conseguia ver o que ela estava pensando, assim  
como ela conseguia entender o que Harry e Rony pensavam, ela olhou para o  
rosto dele, tentando adivinhar o que ele pensava, ele parecia cansado.  
1. Nada...  
2. Sabe o que Draco estava enganado ao seu respeito?  
3. Não... o quê?  
4. Você é muito bonita.  
Hermione não sabia o que dizer, ficou vermelha e abaixou a cabeça, fitando  
a grama. Ele segurou o queixo dela, forçando-a a olhar pra ele, a olhar nos  
olhos dele.  
1. Vejo você amanhã. - ela disse. E foi andando até as portas do castelo.  
Ele ficou observando-a andar.  
* * *  
1. Que cara é essa Mione? - perguntou Rony quando a garota passou pelo  
retrato da mulher gorda. Ele e Harry estavam discutindo Malfoy e seu irmão  
enquanto jogavam uma partida de xadrez.  
2. Só tenho essa... vocês vão ficar aí até tarde?  
3. Não, só vamos acabar essa partida, to morrendo de sono. - respondeu  
Harry.  
4. Então fico aqui com vocês.  
5. O que você acha do outro Malfoy? - perguntou Rony.  
6. Ele é bem legal...  
7. Que? - ele insistiu.  
8. Ele é bem legal, tava conversando com ele, mas não quero lições de moral  
agora, Rony...  
9. Mas... Hermione! Ele é um Malfoy!  
10. Não quero falar sobre isso... Vou subir, boa noite pra vocês.  
11. O que deu nela? - perguntou Rony olhando a garota subir a escada.  
12. Não sei... Vou falar com ela.  
* * *  
Hermione entrou no dormitório, e sentou na sua cama, ela gostava muito  
dela, ficava colada à janela, que ia do teto até o chão, era como se  
dormisse num lugar sem paredes. Ela estava olhando o jardim, David ainda  
estava lá, sentado na grama, pensando, sozinho. Ela não queria admitir, mas  
estava gostando dele. Como pôde, em apenas um dia... mas parecia que se  
conheciam ah anos.  
1. Mione? - perguntou Harry abrindo a porta.  
2. Oi. - ela respondeu baixinho.  
Ele se sentou ao lado dela, e ficou olhando pela janela. Ela o observava,  
estava tão confusa, estava apaixonada por Harry, mas depois do passeio com  
David, o sentimento não era mais tão intenso.  
1. Está tudo bem? - ele perguntou.  
2. Não... - ela não conseguia mentir para Harry.  
3. O que aconteceu?  
4. Eu não sei... o Malfoy gosta de mim, eu acho que estou gostando dele...  
Harry ficou meio desapontado.  
1. Então não tem problema nenhum...  
2. Tem...  
3. O que?  
4. Você...  
5. Mione, já conversamos sobre isso, não se prenda por minha causa...  
mas... o Malfoy... isso é muito estranho...  
6. Harry, Malfoy é legal, acredita em mim...mas...Harry...você...  
7. Não se preocupe comigo... faça o que você quiser...  
Hermione sabia que quando Harry decidia uma coisa, ninguém conseguia  
convence-lo do contrário.  
1. Eu te amo, sempre te amei, mas não quis admitir, não sei o por quê, eu  
fui um idiota. Só deixe-me fazer uma coisa.  
2. O q...  
Mas ele a interrompeu com um beijo. Ele a beijou tão intensamente, como se  
cada partícula de todo o amor dele fosse depositada naquele beijo.  
1. Harry... - ela disse fracamente enquanto a soltava. Ele olhou pra ela.  
Estava muito triste. - isso foi um beijo de despedida? - ela perguntou  
sabendo a resposta.  
Ele não respondeu, simplesmente saiu do dormitório.  
Na mesa do café da manhã, os garotos conversavam.  
1. Hoje é a manhã toda lá fora. Dois tempos de Herbologia com a Lufa -  
lufa, depois dois tempos de Quadribol. - disse Rony.  
2. E metade da tarde também. Dois tempos de Astronomia. Nada mal... -  
acrescentou Hermione enquanto se servia de suco de abóbora.  
3. É... mas depois dois tempos de Poções...com Sonserina... - disse Harry  
pegando umas torradas.  
Rony gemeu.  
Eles entraram na estufa. Professora Sprout estava ensinando como colher  
veneno de uma planta muito estranha que se contorcia toda, segundo a  
professora, os venenos serviam para reanimar pessoas desmaiadas, é claro,  
depois que passasse por uns ajustes, antes, deveriam colocar uma máscara,  
pois seu cheiro provocava desmaios ao invés de afasta-los. Enquanto  
praticavam, Neville desmaiou, não havia apertado a máscara o suficiente.  
David apareceu do lado de fora da estufa.  
1. Com licença professora, posso falar com a Hermione Granger rapidinho? -  
ele perguntou abrindo a porta silenciosamente.  
2. Claro. - a professora andou até a garota, e avisou que David queria  
falar com ela.  
Hermione saiu lentamente da estufa. Estava toda suja de terra.  
1. Queria falar comigo? - ela perguntou a ele.  
2. Queria.  
3. É... por que não nos falamos depois? Estou toda suja e...  
4. Você está linda... - ele interrompeu. - E eu só queria pedir  
desculpas...  
5. Pelo quê? - ela perguntou olhando para Harry, que limpava uma poça de  
veneno no chão, mas ele não estava olhando para ela, parecia decidido de  
que não havia nada entre eles, somente a amizade, como antes.  
6. Por ontem.  
7. Você não fez nada de errado ontem.  
8. Deixei você sem graça.  
9. Não precisava ter vindo aqui...  
10. Precisava...  
11. Srta. Granger, já acabou?  
12. Sim... tchau Malfoy... - disse ela.  
13. Vejo você mais tarde? - ele perguntou esperançoso enquanto a garota  
atravessava a porta.  
14. Ok... - e entrou. Ele ficou observando-a na aula por uns instantes até  
se dar conta de que tinha aula de Feitiços.  
CAP 2: Estranhos sentimentos  
1. O que o Malfoy queria com você Hermione? - perguntou Rony enquanto  
almoçavam.  
2. Não era o Malfoy... quer dizer, era, mas era o David Malfoy.  
3. Grande diferença não é mesmo? - perguntou Rony.  
* * *  
Na aula de poções, Rony sentou ao lado de Harry, Hermione sentou sozinha.  
Quando David chegou, ele se sentou ao lado dela.  
Snape colocou os ingredientes no quadro, Hermione e David conversavam  
enquanto picavam as pimentas.  
1. Mas o que você gosta de fazer?  
2. Gosto de ir ao shopping, ao cinema, passear...  
3. Cinema? Que isso?  
4. É um tipo de sala, com uma tela enorme que passa um filme, é muito  
maneiro.  
5. O que é um filme?  
6. Você não vai entender se eu tentar explicar. - disse ela sorrindo.  
7. Então você podia me mostrar... nas férias...  
8. Pode ser... - ela disse ficando vermelha.  
A aula acabou e eles foram jantar.  
1. Quer passear depois do jantar? - David perguntou a ela enquanto  
arrumavam as mochilas.  
2. Claro! - ela disse jogando a mochila no ombro e saindo para se juntar a  
Harry e Rony.  
* * *  
Hermione terminou de comer e saiu para o jardim, David já estava lá, mas  
estava com Draco. Quando Draco viu Hermione se aproximando disse:  
1. Por que você tem que andar com ela? - e fez uma cara de desprezo ao  
olhar a garota que parou ao lado de David.  
2. Eu gosto dela, te vejo mais tarde. - ele respondeu.  
3. Vê se não demora. - Draco gritou indo em direção ao castelo.  
4. Não liga pra ele... - David disse.  
5. É o que eu faço a cinco anos...  
Eles foram andando, conversando, e se sentaram embaixo de uma árvore em  
frente ao lago.  
1. Malfoy?  
2. Oi.  
3. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Hermione perguntou olhando para o lago.  
4. Claro Mione.  
5. Por que você gosta de mim? - ela perguntou ainda sem olha-lo nos olhos.  
6. Eu gosto de você...não sei como explicar... você é legal, bonita,  
inteligente... Posso te perguntar uma coisa também?  
7. Pode. - ela disse olhando pra ele.  
8. Você gosta de mim?  
9. Ah... - ela virou o rosto. - Você sabe que gosto. E...o seu irmão pediu  
pra você não demorar, e já ta tarde... - ela disse levantando. - A gente se  
vê por aí. E virou andando pro castelo.  
David ficou sentado por um tempo. E saiu correndo atrás dela. Pegou o braço  
da garota, e a virou, beijando-a. Foi estranho, era um beijo quente, com  
gosto de...limão.  
1. Não... - ela disse empurrando-o inutilmente.  
2. Por quê? - ele estava aborrecido.  
3. Não...Malfoy... eu não sei...  
4. Pare de me chamar de Malfoy! Meu nome é David! E você não sabe o que?  
5. Não sei se é certo. Eu to confusa...  
6. Escuta Hermione, eu gosto de você. E você sabe disso!  
7. Eu sei.  
8. Então para de enrolar!  
9. Não to enrolando, só me da um tempo, ok?  
10. Tempo! Ta...  
11. Vamos entrar então...já ta tarde...  
12. Ok...vamos...  
* * *  
Hermione entrou pelo retrato do salão comunal e subiu pro dormitório sem  
nem ao menos olhar para os lados.  
Harry reparou e foi atrás dela.  
1. Mione? - ele perguntou abrindo a porta do dormitório.  
2. Oi Harry. - ela respondeu de dentro da cortina que fechava sua cama. Ele  
seguiu a voz dela e sentou ao seu lado.  
3. O que aconteceu? - ele perguntou fechando o acortinado de novo.  
4. Nada, por quê? - ela perguntou olhando pela janela.  
5. Nada? Você sai pra conversar com o Malfoy, volta sem dizer nada e passa  
direto por mim? O que aconteceu? Ele te fez alguma coisa?  
6. Não.  
7. Então qual é o problema?  
Hermione pensou por um momento em falar você, de novo, mas achou melhor  
não, pois Harry tinha lhe dito para fazer o que quisesse, e pelo visto, ele  
não alimentava mais esperanças com ela.  
1. Nenhum...  
2. Nenhum?  
3. Não, não é nada... deixa pra lá...  
4. Tem certeza?  
5. Tenho. - disse ela sorrindo pra ele.  
6. Então ta, boa noite. - e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.  
7. Boa noite. - disse ela enquanto ele se levantava e saía do quarto.  
* * *  
As aulas passaram rapidamente...  
Hermione chegou na casa dos Malfoy. Era um castelo, enorme, como ela  
imaginara, no alto de um morro.  
1. Sua casa é enorme. - Hermione sussurrou pra ele enquanto saíam do carro.  
2. Aquele é o meu quarto. - disse ele apontando pra uma das torres.  
3. Nossa...  
4. Vamos entrar?  
5. Vamos.  
CAP 3 : Castelo Malfoy  
Eles atravessaram o jardim gigantesco até a porta de entrada. A porta abriu  
assim que eles chegaram:  
1. Oi mãe. - disse David.  
2. Oi filho, chegou rápido!  
3. Sra. Malfoy. - disse Hermione sorrindo.  
4. Oi Srta. Granger. - ela respondeu sorrindo de volta. - David, seu pai  
quer vê-lo na biblioteca, venha comigo Hermione, eu te levo lá pra cima.  
Ela olhou para David, que a encorajou com um aceno de cabeça.  
A casa era realmente muito grande, dava pra se perder lá dentro. Passaram  
por vários corredores, todos contendo estranhos objetos aparentemente das  
trevas.  
A Sra. Malfoy a levou para um quarto, que parecia ser o quarto de David.  
1. Esse é o quarto do David - ela disse respondendo ao pensamento de  
Hermione. - Espere um pouco, ele já vem.  
2. Ok. - Hermione respondeu sem saber o que dizer.  
A Sra. Malfoy desaparatou.  
1. Ora, ora, o que a Granger está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Draco entrando  
no quarto.  
2. Seu irmão me convidou.  
3. Aquele imbecil.  
4. Ele não é imbecil, você é!  
5. Eu lhe diria pra ter cuidado enquanto estiver aqui... - ele respondeu  
sério.  
6. Draco. - chamou David atrás dele. - Deixa ela em paz seu idiota. - e  
empurrou ele do quarto batendo a porta.  
7. Desculpa.  
8. Você não me deve desculpas por ele. Deixa ele pra lá. O que vamos fazer  
amanhã?  
9. Não sei, podemos ir ao... como é mesmo o nome?  
10. Cinema?  
11. É.  
12. Ok.  
13. Então, boa noite. - e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. Como Harry tinha  
feito no dormitório feminino. Mas Hermione não lembrava de ter sentido uma  
vontade louca de beija-lo, assim como estava sentindo agora. Então fez sua  
escolha. David a soltou, ele estava virando, então ela segurou-o pelo  
braço, ele virou-se tão rapidamente que seus rostos ficaram a apenas uns  
cinco centímetros um do outro. David olhou-a nos olhos, e a beijou. O mesmo  
beijo daquela noite no jardim. Hermione sentiu-se levitar de alegria.  
14. Aham... - disse alguém da porta. Era Draco.  
15. O quê você quer? - perguntou David rispidamente, ainda segurava  
Hermione pela cintura.  
16. Mamãe está chamando pra jantar. - Draco disse sem emoção.  
17. Já estamos indo. - David respondeu virando pra Hermione novamente.  
18. Não, mamãe mandou você ir descendo enquanto a Granger se troca. E...  
Granger... ela mandou eu lhe entregar isso... - e entregou um pacote a  
Hermione.  
19. Droga, então... te espero lá embaixo Mione. - e deu um beijo na garota.  
Draco ainda estava na porta quando David saiu. Ele ficou parado, olhando  
Hermione abrir o pacote.  
20. Você não vai descer também? - ela perguntou percebendo ele ainda na  
porta. Ela não pôde deixar de reparar como ele era bonito, até mais que  
David, que era mais magro, e um pouco mais baixo, Draco era bem alto, e com  
um físico, bom, nem muito magro, nem muito forte.  
21. Vou trocar de roupa. - disse ele saindo do transe, e virando pra sair  
do quarto.  
Hermione viu que dentro do pacote, havia um lindo vestido, preto, com uma  
faixa de purpurina prateada na barra, lá embaixo, quase nos pés, foi quando  
ela percebeu que não tinha nada para calçar com aquele vestido. Quando  
alguém bateu na porta. Era Draco. Ele abriu a porta devagar.  
1. Esqueci de entregar isso... - disse ele levando uma caixa até a garota e  
colocando em cima da cama.  
Ele já estava vestido, todo de preto, ficava muito bonito de preto,  
Hermione estava pensando.  
1. Ah... obrigada. - disse ela sorrindo.  
2. De nada, vou esperar aqui fora, David já está na mesa. - E ele fechou a  
porta enquanto saía.  
Hermione ficou meio decepcionada porque David não ah esperou, mas, não  
tinha problema, pelo menos não chegaria sozinha. Ela tirou a calça jeans  
que estava usando, tirou a blusa, e colocou o vestido. Abriu a caixa, e viu  
que dentro havia um par de sandálias lindas, prateadas, com tiras pretas.  
Ela calçou-as. Pegou uma escova que estava dentro da caixa da sandália e  
começou a pentear os cabelos, estava com cabelos longos, até a cintura,  
lisos, pois estava usando uma poção alisadora. Pronta, abriu a porta e  
deparou com Draco, ele estava encostado na parede do corredor, olhando pra  
porta, quando ela saiu, o queixo do garoto caiu.  
1. Nossa... Granger...  
2. O quê?  
3. Você... está linda...  
4. Obrigada. - ela disse sorrindo e voltando ao quarto para dar uma olhada  
no espelho. Era verdade, estava muito bonita.  
5. Vamos? - disse Draco ainda olhando Hermione.  
6. Vamos.  
Eles desceram as escadas. Draco a levou até uma porta no primeiro andar,  
uma porta de vidro, daquelas que quem está do lado de fora só enxerga o seu  
reflexo, e quem está do lado de dentro vê tudo. Ele abriu a porta, era de  
correr. A sala de jantar era enorme, assim como sua mesa, que ia de uma  
ponta a outra, mas só haviam três pessoas nela. David, Narcisa e Lúcio.  
Draco indicou que Hermione se sentasse ao lado de David, e ele foi se  
sentar ao lado da mãe. Lúcio estava na ponta. Eles comiam enquanto  
conversavam.  
1. Pai, essa é Hermione. Hermione Granger. - disse David.  
2. Sim... conheço ela... - disse ele com desgosto, porém, reparando no  
vestido da garota. - Você mal entrou na escola e já tem uma namoradinha...  
- e olhou para Draco. - Estou começando a me preocupar com você, Draco.  
3. Lúcio, você queria falar conosco? - disse Narcisa cortando o assunto.  
4. Ah... sim claro... Queria falar com vocês. David, amanhã tenho que ir a  
Londres, queria que fosse comigo...  
5. Mas amanhã eu ia sair com Hermione, pai...  
6. Ela vai ficar aqui a semana toda, não é?  
7. É.  
8. Então, terão bastante tempo pra sair.  
9. Mas...  
10. Deixa David. - sussurrou Hermione ao ouvido do garoto. Ele se calou.  
11. E, Draco, quero que ponha a Srta. Granger à par da festa, e... - olhou  
novamente para o corpo de Hermione. - Narcisa, empreste-lhe outro vestido,  
esse é muito bonito, mas, que tal um... todo prateado?  
12. Ok.  
13. Agora, tenho que ir, David, venha comigo até a biblioteca.  
David deu um beijo em Hermione.  
1. Nos vemos amanhã. - disse no ouvido dela.  
2. Ok. - ela respondeu.  
Os dois deixaram a sala.  
1. Draco, preciso ir até a cozinha, falar com o elfo doméstico. Leve  
Hermione ao quarto dela. - e entregou uma chave ao garoto.  
2. Ta. Você pode esperar eu acabar de comer? - ele perguntou à Hermione  
quando Narcisa fechou a porta depois de sair.  
3. Claro. - Hermione ficou observando-o enquanto comia, ela queria saber  
por quê Lúcio só conversava com David, ele não gostava muito de Draco, dava  
pra perceber, mas ele também era seu filho, e era irritante, como David.  
4. Eu sei o que está pensando... - disse Draco enquanto levava o garfo à  
boca.  
5. O quê? - perguntou Hermione distraidamente olhando pra ele.  
6. O que meu pai quer tanto com David...  
7. Acertou...  
8. Eu não iria querer saber se fosse você... - ele disse fitando a garota.  
9. É... se ele pudesse... me contaria...  
10. Aham... vamos? - ele se levantou.  
11. Ok...  
Andaram por vários corredores, até que pareciam estar no corredor do quarto  
dos garotos. O quarto de Hermione era o do meio.  
1. Esse quarto tem suíte, ali. - disse ele apontando a porta ao canto. -  
E... - ele disse entrando no quarto, Hermione o seguiu, ele abriu o  
armário, tirou umas toalhas. - pra você tomar um banho.  
2. Ai! Droga...  
3. O que? - ele perguntou.  
4. Esqueci o meu pijama!  
5. Os pijamas da minha mãe não vão dar em você... são muito grandes... mas  
posso te emprestar uma blusa, e pedir um short pra ela.  
6. Obrigada Malfoy.  
7. Bom... vou indo.  
* * *  
Hermione entrou no banheiro, havia uma banheira enorme, e um xampu e  
condicionador ao lado.  
Ela ligou a torneira quente, e depois a fria, quando a banheira encheu,  
ela entrou. Pegou o xampu, que era muito cheiroso.  
Quando acabou, ela pegou uma das toalhas e se enrolou, a outra ela secou  
um pouco os cabelos. Quando saiu, encontrou Draco, deitado na cama, de  
barriga pra cima, com os braços cruzados em baixo da cabeça. Ela sabia como  
identifica-los agora, ela não conseguia ler a expressão no rosto de Draco,  
mas conseguia ler a de David.  
1. Malfoy! - ela disse assustada segurando bem a toalha enrolada ao corpo.  
2. Foi mal... trouxe uma blusa minha...e um short da minha mãe... - ele  
disse levantando-se.  
3. Ah... ok... pode deixar aí. - ela estava batendo o queixo de frio, a  
toalha era curta, enrolada ao corpo, não cobria suas pernas, e o cabelo  
molhado colado às suas costas.  
4. Ta... - ele tava abrindo a porta pra sair.  
5. Malfoy. - Hermione chamou. Ele virou-se pra olha-la. - Boa noite. - ela  
disse sorrindo.  
6. Boa noite. - e saiu.  
Hermione colocou a blusa azul escura, tinha o perfume de Draco, era um  
cheirinho gostoso, doce. E colocou o short rosa de Narcisa. Ela deitou na  
cama, era muito macia, ela logo adormeceu.  
* * *  
Ela acordou com alguém batendo na porta do quarto. Era David.  
1. Bom dia. - ele disse sorrindo e levando uma bandeja com café da manhã  
até a garota, e dando-lhe um beijinho.  
2. Bom dia.  
3. Trouxe seu café, mas não vou poder ficar... estou indo pra Londres,  
chego amanhã de tarde... não queria que tomasse café da manhã sozinha na  
mesa. - ele sorriu olhando pra ela.  
4. Sua mãe também vai?  
5. Não, mas ela foi na casa de uma amiga. Draco foi dar uma volta, mas já  
deve estar chegando, se quiser qualquer coisa, o mordomo está aí. É só  
chamar.  
6. Ah... ok...  
7. Não fica assim... prometo que depois de amanhã vamos no... cinema?  
8. É... ok...  
* * *  
Hermione estava tomando o café na cama. Draco abriu a porta.  
1. Bom dia - ela disse olhando pra ele.  
2. Bom dia. - ele entrou, foi até a janela, que era enorme, e abriu as  
cortinas, o sol inundou o quarto. - O dia está ótimo hoje.  
3. É... - Hermione disse protegendo os olhos contra a claridade, e olhando  
a janela.  
4. Posso te ajudar a terminar com isso Granger? - ele perguntou apontando  
para os biscoitos na bandeja. - Ainda não tomei café.  
5. Claro, senta.  
Ele sentou.  
1. David falou com você antes de ir?  
2. Sim.  
3. Ele disse quando volta?  
4. Amanhã de tarde... pensei que você soubesse...  
5. Não... ele não comentou nada comigo...  
6. Vocês pareciam bem unidos na escola... mas aqui parece o contrário...  
7. É... unidos pro mal... - ele disse rindo.  
Hermione também riu.  
1. O que você e David estão planejando fazer?  
2. Hum... ir ao cinema...  
3. Que filme?  
4. Você sabe o que é cinema?  
5. Lógico!  
6. David disse que não sabia...  
7. É, ele não sabe...  
8. Ah ta... O que você vai fazer hoje?  
9. Não sei... Tava pensando em jogar quadribol...  
10. Aff...  
11. O quê? - perguntou Draco rindo.  
12. Odeio jogar quadribol...  
13. Mas você adora ver o Potter jogar...  
14. Sim, gosto de assistir... mas morro de medo de voar..  
15. Hahaha, a Granger... toda corajosa, com medo de uma vassoura...  
16. Cada um com seus medos... - disse ela rindo também.  
Eles passaram o dia jogando xadrez, até Narcisa chegar.  
1. Draco, Hermione, cheguei! - disse Narcisa entrando no quarto em que os  
dois estavam jogando.  
2. Oi mãe.  
3. Oi Sra. Malfoy.  
4. Oi, o que vocês ficaram fazendo?  
5. Jogando xadrez... - respondeu Draco.  
6. Preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal, querem ir?  
7. O quê acha, Malfoy? - perguntou Hermione.  
8. Por mim tudo bem. - disse Draco levantando.  
9. Então, Hermione, se quiser pode tomar um banho enquanto eu me arrumo,  
Draco também...  
10. Ok. - responderam os dois.  
* * *  
Hermione acabou de tomar banho, colocou outra calça jeans, uma blusinha  
lilás, e quando abriu a porta do banheiro, deu de cara com Draco:  
1. Você tem que parar de aparecer assim! - disse ela passando por ele e  
sentando na penteadeira.  
2. Por quê? - perguntou ele sentando na cama e observando-a pentear os  
cabelos.  
3. Eu sempre levo um susto... - disse ela olhando-o pelo espelho.  
4. Eu sei que não sou feio... então o que te assusta?  
5. Convencido... - pensou Hermione. - O que me assusta é dar de cara com  
você toda vez que eu abro alguma porta...  
6. Já estão prontos? - perguntou Narcisa abrindo a porta.  
7. Já. - respondeu Hermione levantando.  
8. Vamos. - disse Draco.  
* * *  
Narcisa deixou-os no Beco Diagonal dizendo que precisava fazer uma coisa.  
Eles andaram até a loja da Madame Malkin, ficaram olhando as roupas.  
1. Ah! - exclamou Draco. - Esses vestidos me lembraram da festa!  
2. Que festa? - perguntou Hermione mirando um vestido lindo.  
3. A festa que vai ter lá em casa, sábado.  
4. Ah...  
1. Malfoy? - perguntou Hermione quando eles compraram sorvetes e sentaram  
na calçada.  
2. Oi. - ele respondeu olhando pra ela.  
3. Por quê David só volta amanhã?  
4. Não sei, Hermione. Da pra parar de pensar nele? - ele disse levantando e  
jogando o resto do sorvete fora. Ela fez o mesmo. E olhou nos olhos dele,  
ele a encarou.  
5. Você me chamou de Hermione. - ela disse.  
6. Sim, esse é o seu nome, não é?  
7. Sim, mas você sempre me chamou de Granger.  
8. E daí? - ele abaixou a cabeça.  
9. Olha pra mim. - ela disse.  
10. Não me force a isso...  
11. Por quê?  
Ele olhou pra ela, puxou-a e a beijou. Primeiro ela se entregou ao beijo,  
depois empurrou o garoto.  
1. Draco... - ele não parecia aborrecido com a interrupção.  
2. Eu avisei... e você me chamou de Draco...  
3. É... - ela abaixou a cabeça.  
4. Hermione. - disse ele segurando o queixo da garota e forçando-a a olhar  
pra ele. Ele é muito alto. Ela pensou, ela tinha que olhar pra cima para  
poder olha-lo nos olhos. - Se eu lhe dissesse para não confiar no meu  
irmão, você acreditaria em mim? - ela tentou ler a expressão dele, mas não  
conseguia.  
5. Não... - ela disse vagarosamente.  
6. Então, pelo menos me promete que vai tomar cuidado? - ele ainda segurava  
o queixo dela.  
7. Ok... prometo... mas por que isso tudo?  
8. Não confio nele...  
9. Não sabia que se preocupava comigo...  
10. Ah Hermione, não começa... você viu o que aconteceu...  
11. É... vi...  
CAP 4: Traição  
Eles voltaram pra casa de noite. Hermione estava exausta, adormeceu  
rapidamente, mas Draco estava olhando pro teto, estava sem sono, estava  
gostando de Hermione Granger, uma sangue ruim da Grifinória. Isso não era  
normal... ou era? Mas ele estava preocupado com ela... Não confiava nem um  
pouco em David.  
Hermione acordou com a cortina sendo aberta por Draco.  
1. Bom dia, minha mãe pediu que eu lhe acordasse, o café já ta na mesa...  
2. Ah ta... - ela disse levantando, pegando uma roupa na mala, e penteando  
os cabelos, depois, ela estava quase tirando a blusa que Draco lhe  
emprestara, quando ele disse:  
3. Bom... acho melhor eu sair... não que eu não queira ver, mas não vou me  
aproveitar do seu sono... - ele disse saindo. Hermione ficou envergonhada,  
esquecera completamente de que Draco estava no quarto.  
4. Desculpe... - disse ela quando saiu do quarto. Ela reparou que Draco  
ainda estava de pijamas.  
5. Não me peça desculpas.  
6. David já chegou?  
7. Não. Só chega na hora do almoço.  
8. Que horas são?  
9. Será que você poderia parar de pensar nele pelo menos um minutinho? E...  
são 7:00.  
10. Ah... tudo bem...  
Draco tomou café rapidamente e foi para o quarto. Hermione subiu para o  
seu, demorou um pouco até encontrar.  
Quando ela passou pela porta de Draco, lembrou que queria falar com ele.  
Ela bateu uma vez e abriu a porta, entrando. Draco estava abotoando a  
calça, e estava sem camisa.  
1. Desculpe. - disse ela virando para ir embora, estava vermelha.  
2. Você não viu nada... - ele disse com um sorriso irônico. - Senta aí, já  
to acabando. - ele disse apontando a cama com a cabeça.  
3. Ok... - disse Hermione sem jeito. - Você é mais forte do que eu  
pensava... - disse ela depois de um tempo, olhando o garoto ainda sem  
camisa, pentear os cabelos.  
4. Eu sei. - ele disse virando pra ela. Ela desejou que ele não tivesse  
feito isso.  
5. Ás vezes você é tão convencido...  
6. Apenas digo a verdade. - respondeu ele virando para se olhar no espelho  
enquanto colocava uma camisa verde clara.  
7. Por quê não põe essa? Você não fica muito bem em vestes claras... -  
disse ela andando até o armário e pegando uma blusa verde escura,  
entregando-a a ele.  
8. Pode ser... - disse ele pegando a blusa. Ele vestiu, ficou bem melhor,  
as vestes escuras contrastavam com os cabelos louros platinados quase  
brancos à luz do sol. Ele virou-se para o espelho, ficando de costas para  
Hermione, que viu que a etiqueta da blusa estava para fora.  
9. Draco.- ela disse. Ele virou-se para ela. - A etiqueta... ta  
aparecendo... - e colocou seus braços pelo pescoço dele, colocando a  
etiqueta dentro da blusa. Draco sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha,  
sem pensar duas vezes, pegou Hermione pela cintura e beijou-a.  
10. Draco... não devíamos fazer isso... - dizia ela tentando afastá-lo. Mas  
ele era muito forte.  
11. Não me diga que não sente nada por mim, pois não vou acreditar. - disse  
ele soltando-a e olhando-a nos olhos.  
12. Eu gosto do David... Draco... sinto muito...  
13. Mas David não gosta de você como eu gosto...  
14. David gosta de mim...  
15. Não gosta!  
16. Como você sabe?!  
17. Você acha que eu não conheço meu irmão?  
18. Cala a boca, Malfoy!  
19. Ele está te chateando, Hermione? - perguntou uma voz, da porta. A  
garota virou-se, era David.  
20. Você chegou! - ele andou até ela e lhe deu um beijo. - Vamos ao cinema  
depois do almoço?  
21. Claro!  
22. O almoço está na mesa... - anunciou Narcisa, da porta.  
Todos desceram.  
* * *  
Eles estavam na sala de cinema, estavam assistindo O Chamado, Hermione  
queria ir ao banheiro.  
1. David, preciso ir ao banheiro... já volto, ok?  
2. Ok. - disse ele.  
Hermione saiu da sala e andou até o banheiro. Quando saía para voltar ao  
filme, dois homens agarraram-na, e derramaram uma poção em sua boca, ela  
adormeceu instantaneamente.  
1. Então você conseguiu David Malfoy... apesar de ela ser uma sangue  
ruim... - dizia uma voz fina. Hermione reconheceu como sendo a voz de  
Rabicho. Ela encontrava-se em uma sala redonda, deitada no chão, David  
estava a sua frente, de costas para ela, conversando com Rabicho.  
2. Sim, é uma sangue ruim, mas conversamos muitas vezes, ela é a melhor  
amiga de Harry Potter.  
3. Sim, mas não a queremos por isso, queremos alguém em Hogwarts, algum  
jovem... que possa nos dizer os caminhos de Harry Potter, sua rotina...  
4. Ora... vocês já tem a mim... - disse David com um leve tom de  
aborrecimento na voz.  
5. Queremos mais um... acho que dois já são suficientes... principalmente  
se fosse um Sonserino... mas já que não tem nenhum disponível... vai ela  
mesmo...  
6. Não! - disse uma voz.  
7. Ora ora ora... Draco Malfoy... O que faz aqui? - disse Rabicho.  
8. Então era isso o que você e papai tanto planejavam... - perguntou Draco.  
9. Sim, e você não vai estragar tudo.  
10. Se vocês querem um Sonserino... por quê pegar Hermione Granger? - Draco  
perguntou.  
11. Porque não tem nenhum Sonserino disponível...  
12. Tem eu. - disse ele.  
13. Você não quis servir ao Lord das Trevas quando papai lhe perguntou! -  
disse David.  
14. O que pretende com isso, Malfoy? - perguntou Rabicho à Draco.  
15. Me ofereço no lugar dela.  
16. Draco... não... - disse Hermione do canto da sala, agora ela estava  
sentada.  
17. Você nunca se juntaria a nós, nem por um saco de galeões, você mesmo  
disse isso!  
18. Sim, mas, já disse, eu me ofereço no lugar dela!  
19. Já que você quer... - disse Rabicho, ele preferia Draco à Hermione,  
pelo menos ele odiava Potter. David calou-se. - Vou pegar o ferro, para  
fazer a tatuagem.  
Hermione olhou para David quando Rabicho saiu da sala, e reparou, pela  
primeira vez, na marca em seu braço. Draco sentou-se ao lado dela.  
1. Você está bem? - ele perguntou, olhando o lábio cortado da garota.  
2. Sim, mas, Draco, não faça i... - mas ele calou-a colocando sua mão sobre  
a boca da garota.  
Rabicho chegou com um ferro que parecia estar fervendo, o ferro tinha o  
desenho da Marca Negra. Hermione pegou a mão de Draco. Rabicho encostou o  
ferro no braço do garoto, que apertou com força a mão de Hermione, mas não  
gritou, nem mudou a feição em seu rosto. - Agora, escute aqui garotinha. -  
disse Rabicho. - Vou lançar um feitiço em você, que, se você contar o que  
aconteceu aqui, para qualquer pessoa, você morre, ouviu bem? Você morre.  
1. Ok... - Hermione disse.  
2. Vernesaid. - disse ele apontando a varinha para Hermione, ela não sentiu  
nada, mas sabia que o feitiço era verdadeiro. Já lera sobre ele. Ela ainda  
segurava a mão de Draco, que a olhava apreensivo.  
Eles chegaram ao castelo, Narcisa esperava, perguntou como foi o cinema, e  
onde estava David, Draco puxou a manga da blusa, para esconder a tatuagem e  
disse que David saíra com Lúcio. Hermione subiu direto para seu quarto.  
Draco acompanhando-a.  
1. Tem certeza de que está bem? - ele perguntou quando ela entrou no quarto  
e sentou na cama, de pernas cruzadas, a cabeça baixa.  
2. Como ele pôde fazer isso comigo? - ela perguntou fracamente, levantando  
a cabeça para olhar Draco, parado à sua frente. Havia lágrimas escorrendo  
em seu rosto, várias delas.  
3. Hermione...  
4. Você me avisou, por quê eu não acreditei em você? E agora você é um  
Comensal da Morte, e é tudo minha culpa! - Ela abaixou a cabeça novamente,  
olhando para os próprios joelhos.  
5. Vem aqui. - ele disse oferecendo uma mão para ajuda-la a levantar, e a  
abraçou. - Escuta uma coisa, eu te amo. E não foi nada sua culpa, eu me  
ofereci no seu lugar, porque eu quis, porque eu te amo, porque eu sabia que  
se eu deixasse que ele lhe tornasse uma Comensal da Morte, depois que você  
fizesse seu trabalho, ele lhe mataria, e eu não agüentaria viver sem você.  
- Hermione soluçou. Ele a soltou devagar, olhou nos olhos dela, e lhe deu  
um beijinho. - Agora, vê se dorme, descansa um pouco. E quem te fez isso? -  
ele perguntou colocando os dedos sobre o corte no lábio da garota.  
6. Draco... ele vai mandar você tentar matar o Harry...  
7. Eu não vou fazer isso... vou dar um jeito... aviso o Potter se for  
preciso... mas não pense que eu faço isso por ele, faço por você. - ele  
disse com um sorrisinho. Hermione sorriu de volta. - Agora vai dormir, vou  
estar aqui do lado se precisar de alguma coisa.  
8. Ok... boa noite Draco...  
9. Boa noite.  
Hermione deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir, tampouco Draco, ele estava  
preocupado, olhando a Marca Negra em seu braço, mandariam ele tentar fazer  
alguma armadilha para Harry, ele sabia disso, ele bem que queria, mas não  
faria isso, por Hermione, ele descobriu que a amava, e não poderia magoá-  
la, e Harry era o melhor amigo dela.  
CAP 5: Troca de amores  
Draco puxava Harry para um passeio pelos jardins, e insistiu que Hermione  
não fosse, mas ela seguiu-os, sem que eles percebessem, estavam andando  
pela orla da Floresta Proibida, quando Voldemort apareceu:  
1. Avada Kedavra! - disse ele com sua voz fria e cruel, apontando sua  
varinha para Harry. Hermione percebeu que Draco estava rindo, então  
Voldemort virou-se para ele e disse:  
2. Só não lhe mato, garoto, porque você é um Malfoy, me poderá ser útil no  
futuro.  
Hermione acordou, assustada. Já estava de manhã, mas devia ser muito cedo,  
então ela andou até o quarto de Draco e abriu a porta, ele estava deitado,  
mas acordado também, ela deitou de costas para ele, que abraçou-a, mas não  
falou nada.  
1. Eu queria ir embora... mas não posso... - Hermione disse.  
2. Hermione... - disse ele abraçando-a mais forte.  
3. Se eu for, vou ter que explicar tudo à minha mãe, não consigo mentir pra  
ela...  
Draco sentou rapidamente:  
1. Você não pode contar à ninguém, Hermione. O feitiço, você morre se  
contar!  
2. Eu sei... - ela disse sentando-se também.  
3. Que bom... Hermione, jura pra mim que não vai contar pra ninguém?  
4. ... Juro... - disse ela.  
Ele beijou-a. Um beijo quente, ela parecia levitar. Um beijo que ardia.  
Ele a abraçava, ela sentia seu perfume doce.  
1. Draco... eu te amo. - disse ela entre um beijo e outro.  
2. Eu também. - ele respondeu enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.  
3. Me promete uma coisa?  
4. O quê?  
5. Que você nunca vai servir ao Você - Sabe - Quem?  
6. Mas eu sou um Comensal da Morte... como posso prometer isso?  
7. Apenas... me promete que você não vai machucar o Harry? Por favor?  
8. Ta... Hermione, você gosta do Potter?  
9. Como assim?  
10. Você ama ele?  
11. Ele é meu melhor amigo...  
12. Mas você o ama apenas como seu melhor amigo... ou tem algo mais?  
13. Não... ele é apenas meu melhor amigo... que já me machucou muito... sem  
saber...  
14. Se eu te machucar você me avisa? - perguntou ele com um sorrisinho.  
15. Você não me machucaria... - disse Hermione sorrindo de volta.  
16. Como pode ter tanta certeza?  
17. Você me ama...  
18. E ele não?  
19. Ele me ama...  
20. Então...?  
21. Mas não da maneira como você me ama... E eu amo ele, mas não da maneira  
como eu amo você. - ele a beijou.  
22. Quer namorar comigo? - ele perguntou soltando-a, receoso.  
23. Quê?! - ela levou um susto.  
24. Você quer namorar comigo? - ele repetiu mirando os joelhos.  
25. Draco... - ela disse. - Olha pra mim.  
26. Você sabe o que acontece se eu olhar...  
27. Olha pra mim. É lógico que eu quero namorar com você! - ele a encarou  
por um tempo, e sorriu. Ficaram ali, olhando um ao outro, até a voz de  
Narcisa ressoar no quarto e assustar Hermione, avisando que o café estava  
na mesa.  
28. O que foi isso? - ela perguntou espantada procurando Narcisa pelo  
quarto.  
29. Minha mãe, não adianta procurar, ela está lá embaixo.  
* * *  
A semana passou rapidamente, foi muito divertida para Hermione, ela estava  
namorando com Draco, David e Lúcio não apareceram no castelo a semana  
inteira, Draco e Hermione se divertiram bastante, foram ao cinema, etc...  
Mas na casa de Rony, as coisas não andavam nada bem:  
1. Como vocês se atrevem a mostrar isso à sua irmã!!!!!!! - A Sra. Weasley  
gritava com os filhos, Harry também estava lá, estavam todos sentados à  
mesa do café da manhã. A Sra. Weasley segurava uma revista nas mãos, estava  
escrito Playboy.  
2. Isso não é nosso, nunca tínhamos visto... - tentou mentir Fred, sim, ele  
estava mentindo, na verdade, os gêmeos deram o dinheiro para que Harry  
arrumasse uma dessas para eles, eles estavam fazendo cópias para vender na  
escola.  
3. Não ouse mentir para mim Fred!  
4. Mãe, nós não mostramos à Gina, ela entrou no nosso quarto, não temos  
culpa se ela é intrometida. - disse Rony olhando feio para a irmã que  
passava geléia na torrada.  
5. Não quero mais discussão, o resto das férias todas desgnomizando o  
jardim, você não, Harry querido... - ela acrescentou ao ver Harry levantar.  
6. Eu gosto de desgnomizar o jardim. - ele disse rindo.  
1. Por quê você mostrou à ela? - Jorge perguntou para Gina quando saíam  
para o jardim.  
2. Eu não mostrei... ela me viu vendo...  
3. Você estava vendo a revista é, Gina? - perguntou Harry passando o braço  
pelos ombros da garota.  
4. Sim, por quê? - ela olhou para ele.  
5. O que você achou? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso safado.  
6. Cale a boca Harry! - disse Rony jogando um gnomo no garoto, errando Gina  
por pouco.  
7. Obrigada Rony! - gritou Gina massageando a cabeça, onde o gnomo bateu de  
leve. Ela entrou em casa.  
8. Harry, não dê corda pra Gina, você sabe que ela gosta de você.  
9. Foi mal, Rony... - disse Harry arremessando um gnomo longe.  
10. Você falou com Hermione? - Fred perguntou à Harry.  
11. Sim.  
12. Ela vem? - perguntou Jorge.  
13. Vem, semana que vem, ela ta na casa do Malfoy...  
14. Malfoy?! - perguntou Fred errando Jorge por muito pouco.  
15. É... ela ta namorando com o tal do David Malfoy... - disse Rony sem  
emoção.  
16. Não... - disse Harry. - Ela ta namorando com o Draco Malfoy mesmo. Ela  
disse que descobriu que ama o Malfoy... e que o David tem uma namorada...  
17. Isso ta parecendo vingança... mas, sinceramente, não consigo imaginá-la  
com nenhum dos dois... e nem quero... - disse Jorge olhando o irmão Fred,  
que estava quieto, pensando.  
18. Você gosta dela, né Fred? - perguntou Harry percebendo também.  
19. Quem não gosta? - Fred perguntou entrando na cozinha e subindo pro  
quarto, ele estava gostando de Hermione, e certamente ele não queria perdê-  
la para Draco Malfoy.  
* * *  
Hermione estava arrumando as malas no quarto:  
1. Você tem mesmo que ir? - perguntava Draco.  
2. Já disse que sim! - ela repetia.  
3. Por quê?  
4. Vou pra casa do Rony.  
5. O quê? Mione!  
6. Quê?  
7. O Weasley, ops... os Weasleys? Aquele bando de adolescentes!  
8. Também sou uma... - ela acrescentou.  
9. O problema é exatamente esse!  
10. Draco, não vai acontecer nada!  
11. Como não? São todos contra você!  
12. Contra mim? Eles são meus amigos, Draco...  
13. Sim... eu também era até pouco também, pode acontecer o mesmo com eles!  
14. Draco! Eu amo você! Entendeu? Eles podem até tentar, mas eu amo você,  
não vai adiantar nada o que eles fizerem. - ela sabia que eles dariam em  
cima dela, principalmente Fred, ela sabia que estava mais bonita, estava um  
pouco mais alta, mas mesmo assim, não era pra tanto.  
15. Ta... Mione, não vá contar nada pra ninguém, de Voldemort, ok?  
16. Ok. Você acha mesmo que eu quero morrer?  
17. Sei lá... - ele disse.  
* * *  
1. Ainda não consigo imaginar a Hermione com Malfoy... - dizia Fred olhando  
pela janela.  
2. Também não... mas Hermione é muito inteligente.. ela não ficaria com  
qualquer um se não sentisse nada... ela deve saber o que está fazendo... -  
acrescentou Jorge.  
3. Tomara... olha, aquele não é o carro dos pais dela? - disse Fred se  
esticando na janela.  
4. É... vamos lá.  
5. Vai indo, daqui a pouco eu desço... - ele disse sem emoção.  
6. Nunca pensei que você fosse se apaixonar algum dia... muito menos por  
ela... pensei que se fosse gostar de alguém algum dia, seria da Angelina...  
- disse Jorge saindo do quarto. Fred ficou olhando Hermione descer do carro  
e falar com Rony e Harry.  
1. Oi! - disse Hermione enquanto acenava para os pais que já tinham ligado  
o carro para ir embora.  
2. Oi! - disseram Rony e Harry juntos. - Então... você agora está com Draco  
Malfoy...? - perguntou Rony,  
3. Sim, por quê? - ela perguntou olhando severamente para ele.  
4. Você não se decide, hein?  
5. Cale a boca, Rony. - disse Fred atrás dele. - Oi Mione. - ele  
acrescentou ao ver a garota, ela estava com uma calça jeans azul escura e  
uma blusa branca de alcinha. Com os cabelos soltos, que caíam até a  
cintura.  
6. Oi Fred. - disse ela dando dois beijinhos na bochecha do garoto.  
7. Tudo bem?  
8. Tudo.  
9. Vamos entrar então. - ele disse passando o braço pelo ombro da garota,  
andando com ela para a cozinha.  
1. Hermione! - disse a Sra. Weasley enquanto fazia o almoço.  
2. Oi Sra. Weasley! - disse Hermione andando até ela. - quer ajuda?  
3. Não querida, Rony, mostre-a o quarto dela.  
4. Ok mãe.  
Rony foi na frente, deixando Harry e Hermione para trás.  
1. Você está bem? - Harry perguntou à garota.  
2. Sim.  
3. Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
4. Não. - disse ela, não poderia contar à Harry.  
1. Esse é o seu quarto. A Gina fica aqui do lado se você precisar de alguma  
coisa. - disse Rony abrindo a porta.  
2. Ok. - Hermione respondeu largando as malas na cama.  
* * *  
Já tinha uma semana que Hermione estava na Toca:  
1. Mione! - Fred subia a escada correndo para alcança-la.  
2. Oi. - ela disse virando. Estava com dor de cabeça.  
3. Seu celular. Tava tocando, mas parou. - ele disse entregando o telefone  
pra garota. Seus pais lhe deram um celular quando ela foi para Hogwarts,  
mas não adiantou nada quando a garota descobriu que eles não funcionavam  
lá.  
4. Valeu. - ela disse virando. E continuando a subir as escadas. Dava pra  
ver pela cara dela, que ela não estava bem.  
5. Está tudo bem? - Fred perguntou parando na porta do quarto, olhando  
Hermione sentar na cama e apoiar a cabeça nas mãos.  
6. Está, só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça...  
Ele abaixou, ficando no nível dela. Ela olhou para ele.  
1. Quer alguma coisa? - ele perguntou.  
2. Não. - ela disse sorrindo.  
3. Ah... assim está melhor. - ele disse sorrindo também. - Sabe que pode  
contar comigo, não sabe?  
4. Sei.  
Ele ofereceu uma mão à ela, para que ela levantasse, ela aceitou. Ficaram  
um tempo olhando um para o outro.  
1. O que o Malfoy usou em você? - perguntou Fred encarando a garota.  
2. Por quê?  
3. Você não pode estar apaixonada por ele...  
4. Não começa, Fred! - ela disse sentando.  
5. Ta, foi mal... vamos dá um volta?  
6. Ta... eu sei que você não disse por mal...  
7. Claro que não! Eu só quero o bem do Malfoy! - ele disse em um tom  
sarcástico.  
8. Fred! - ela disse com um sorrisinho dando um tapinha no braço do garoto.  
9. Certo, vamos?  
10. Ok.  
A semana passou rapidamente, mas não para Draco.  
* * *  
1. Por quê você fez isso, seu idiota? - perguntava David.  
2. Eu amo ela! Não iria deixa-la assim!  
3. Você ama ela? Draco! Você odeia aquela garota, aquela sangue ruim!  
4. Não fale assim dela! Não na minha frente! Eu odiava aquela garota, agora  
eu a amo! E você não pode me impedir disso!  
5. E posso saber como você vai conseguir pegar o Potter, sabendo que ela o  
ama também?  
6. Eu vou dar um jeito nisso!  
7. Posso saber como?  
8. Não.  
9. Cara... você sabe se ela te ama assim também? - David perguntou.  
10. Ela me ama, eu sei.  
11. Mas, como você ama ela? Ou como ela ama Harry? Ou mais que Harry?  
12. David, cai fora! - gritou Draco empurrando o irmão pra fora do quarto.  
Mas fora sobre isso o que ele andara pensando, Hermione o amava, ele sabia  
disso, mas não sabia se ela o amava como ama Harry, como um amigo, ou se o  
ama do jeito que ele desejava. E David estava certo, seu pai ficaria  
decepcionado se ele deixasse escapar uma chance de pegar Harry por causa de  
Hermione. Mas ele pensaria em alguma coisa quando chegasse a hora.  
* * *  
1. Vamos ao Beco Diagonal amanhã, ok? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley aos  
filhos, Harry e Hermione sentados à mesa. - Precisamos comprar o material.  
Hermione subiu quando acabou de tomar seu café e foi escrever uma carta  
para Draco:  
Draco,  
As férias aqui foram bem legais, mas estou achando ótimo voltar para  
Hogwarts depois de amanhã, estou louca para aprender coisas novas, e estou  
louca para te ver!  
Não tenho muitas novidades, ah não ser que Harry e Rony tentaram me  
convencer a voar com eles, mas não conseguiram, morro de medo de altura...  
E você, como está? Tudo bem? Alguma coisa nova? Draco... tenha cuidado,  
ok?  
Amanhã a Sra. Weasley vai nos levar ao Beco Diagonal para comprarmos os  
materiais, por quê você não vai?  
Não tem nada demais acontecendo entre eu e Fred, e nem vai ter, não se  
preocupe, só contei porque não consigo esconder nada de você...  
Tente ir à Londres, estou morrendo de saudades!  
E que prima é essa que está aí na sua casa, e você disse que ela vai  
estudar em Hogwarts? Draco, não gosto muito de primas de namorados meus,  
presta atenção!  
Eu te amo como nunca amei ninguém, te quero como nunca quis um dia alguém,  
você mudou a minha história! (Apesar de odiar pagode [pagode é um tipo de  
música que a maioria dos trouxas adoram], eu achei que a frase lhe  
convenceria de que eu te amo) Te amo muito!!  
Com todo o meu amor,  
Mione.  
OBS: Que história é essa de prestar atenção ao que David diz!? Ele já não  
provou que não presta? Desculpe... eu sei que ele é seu irmão... mas  
Draco.. eu já te disse que te amo, sim, amo o Harry, assim como amo o Rony,  
são meus amigos, não se preocupe com isso!  
A carta parecia boa, Hermione andara se correspondendo com Draco desde que  
chegara, e contou tudo o que aconteceu para ele, incluindo Fred, mas avisou  
para que não se preocupasse. O que não adiantou nem um pouco, mas Hermione  
tinha mais com o que se preocupar, a prima de Draco, por exemplo, Hermione  
já tivera alguns namorados, quando pequena, e lembra de que todos tinham  
uma prima que dava em cima deles, e ela não estava gostando nada desta  
história.  
* * *  
1. Sra. Weasley, preciso ver umas roupas novas, as minhas estão um pouco  
curtas. - disse Hermione querendo se livrar do grupo, para poder se  
encontrar com Draco na loja da Madame Malkin.  
Ela andou um pouco, olhou para trás para ver se Rony ou Harry a seguia, e  
entrou na loja, ficou olhando as roupas, enquanto Draco não chegava. Ela  
estava esperando à meia hora, quando uma mão tocou seu ombro, ela pulou de  
susto, olhou para trás e viu quem era:  
1. Draco! - ela disse sorrindo, estava muito feliz em vê-lo. Ele lhe deu um  
beijinho na boca.  
2. Oi Mione, estava morrendo de saudades... - ele disse sorrindo também.  
Então uma garota atravessou a loja e parou ao lado de Draco, agarrando a  
mão dele. Ela parecia ser mais velha que Hermione, mas parecia ser mais  
nova que Draco, que era muito alto, e era forte. Mas na verdade Hermione  
era apenas uns meses mais nova que ele.  
3. Draco e... - mas ela calou-se ao ver Hermione, que percebeu como ela era  
bonita, tinha cabelos até a cintura, pretos, lisos em cima, mas iam  
formando belos cachos nas pontas. Ela era morena, por causa do sol, e era  
realmente muito bonita.  
4. Mione, essa é Mikayla, minha prima. - Hermione apenas acenou com a  
cabeça. - Mikayla - disse Draco parecendo apreensivo ao ver o olhar de  
Hermione, ele via o mesmo olhar em Mikayla, apesar desta ter olhos verdes.  
- essa é Hermione, minha namorada.  
Mikayla soltou uma exclamação.  
1. Então você é a sortuda?  
Hermione não disse nada, apenas olhava para a garota.  
1. Vou estudar em Hogwarts esse ano. - Mikayla acrescentou.  
2. Oh... que ótimo... - disse Hermione sarcasticamente. - Draco, eu quero  
falar com você.  
3. Espera aqui. - Draco disse para Mikayla, que o olhou com raiva. Mas lhe  
deu um selinho nos lábios e se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Draco  
ficou sem fala, seguiu Hermione até um canto afastado na loja.  
4. Mione... - ela não falou nada, estava olhando para o chão. - Mikayla é  
minha prima.  
5. Eu não me lembro de beijar meus primos.  
6. Mione, não vamos brigar por causa disso, vamos?  
7. Não.  
8. Ela não vai fazer de novo, ok?  
9. Ok...  
10. Pronto, agora olha pra mim. - disse ele segurando o queixo dela, ela  
reparou que ele tinha crescido alguns centímetros, agora ela batia no  
pescoço dele. - Me dá um beijo?  
Ela não falou nada, apenas deu um selinho nele, e o soltou rapidamente.  
1. Você chama isso de beijo? - ele perguntou amargurado. - Vou lhe mostrar  
o que é beijo pra mim. - E beijou a garota tão fortemente que chegara a  
arder.  
* * *  
1. Demorou hein, Mione... - disse Rony.  
2. É... encontrei o Draco... - ela disse calmamente.  
Fred, que estava ouvindo, saiu de perto.  
Eles entraram na Floreios e Borrões para comprar os livros. Na saída deram  
de cara com Lúcio, Draco, David e Mikayla Malfoy.  
Draco andou até Hermione e ficou ao lado dela. Fred ficou observando-os  
conversar.  
1. Ora ora ora... Weasleys... - disse o Sr. Malfoy. - e Potter... é  
claro... - seu olhar parou em Hermione, depois em Draco, ele simplesmente  
ignorou-os. Hermione sabia que Draco devia ter pedido ao pai para que não  
implicasse com ela.  
2. Malfoy. - disse o Sr. Weasley. - Estamos de saída. Vamos garotos, Gina,  
Hermione. - ele chamou.  
3. A gente se vê na escola. - disse Hermione à Draco. Ela não queria beija-  
lo ali, na frente de todo mundo, ele percebeu e lhe deu somente um selinho.  
4. Tchau.  
* * *  
1. Seu pai sabe que você anda com esse Malfoy, Hermione? - perguntou o Sr.  
Weasley.  
2. Sim.  
3. E ele sabe sobre a família Malfoy? - ele insistiu.  
4. Sim, ele sabe, meus pais conheceram David nas férias. Conheceram Draco  
também.  
Sr. Weasley deu de ombros.  
1. Tome cuidado com eles, Hermione. - disse ele.  
Fred olhou para ela.  
1. Ok.  
* * *  
1. Nem sinal de Voldemort, não é? Vocês acham que ele desistiu? - perguntou  
Rony à Harry e Hermione no trem para Hogwarts.  
2. Não acho que ele tenha desistido... - Hermione respondeu, mas preferia  
não ter respondido. Ela sentiu, de repente, seu estômago começar a doer,  
seu corpo todo doía, como se facas estivessem penetrando seu corpo. A única  
coisa que ela conseguiu dizer foi:  
3. Chamem o Draco...  
4. Mas Hermione, o que está acontecendo? - Harry perguntou assustado  
olhando a garota se contorcer de dor no chão da cabine.  
5. Chama o Draco! - Hermione disse o mais alto que conseguia, mas saiu  
apenas como um sussurro.  
6. Eu vou lá. - disse Harry.  
7. Ta, eu fico aqui com ela.  
Harry saiu procurando Malfoy pelos vagões. Achou-o no último vagão do trem  
conversando com Crabbe e Goyle, que se levantaram rapidamente ao avistarem  
Harry na porta.  
1. O que você quer aqui, Potter? - perguntou Draco levantando.  
2. Hermione... - disse Harry. Mas antes que ele pudesse continuar Draco o  
cortou:  
3. Não quero conversar com você sobre ela agora. - Crabbe e Goyle pegaram  
Harry e o arrastavam para o corredor, mas ele tentava, inutilmente, já que  
Crabbe e Goyle pareciam monstros, permanecer dentro da cabine.  
4. Eu não vim aqui para conversar sobre ela, seu idiota! Hermione está  
passando mal lá na cabine, e ela me pediu pra te chamar. - ele disse, mas  
assim que acabou, Goyle deu-lhe um soco no estômago e ele caiu. Draco  
parecia em estado de choque.  
5. Vai logo! - Harry tentou tomar fôlego.  
6. Goyle, seu idiota! Não era pra bater nele! - Disse Draco correndo,  
procurando pela cabine em que estava Hermione.  
Ele chegou, Hermione ainda chorava de dor, mas não emitia som algum,  
apenas se contorcia de dor, e lágrimas escorriam pelos seus olhos.  
1. Cadê o Harry? - perguntou Rony impedindo que Malfoy chegasse perto de  
Hermione.  
2. Está lá, deixa eu falar com ela!  
3. Não! O que você fez com o Harry? - Rony tentava segurar Malfoy.  
4. Rony... procura... Harry... quero... falar... Draco... - Hermione  
sussurrava, entre soluços e gemidos de dor.  
5. Ta vendo seu idiota! Sai daqui! - Draco o empurrou e bateu a porta da  
cabine. - Hermione...o que houve?  
6. O feitiço... pra não contar...  
7. Hermione, você contou? - ele perguntou assustado.  
8. Não... a gente... só tava conversando... sobre... você - sabe - quem...  
e... eu comecei a me... sentir assim.... eu não sei... mas parece ser... a  
maldição cruciatus... eu acho que vou morrer...  
9. Calma... respira... se acalma... já vai passar, eu conheço esse  
feitiço... se você se acalmar ele para... - ele parecia bastante  
preocupado. - por um instante eu pensei que você tinha contado...que você  
ia morrer... você me deu um susto... - ele acrescentou vendo que ela estava  
parando de se contorcer e chorar. - Pronto, parou...  
10. É... - ela disse fracamente, as lágrimas ainda escorriam em seu rosto.  
Draco a abraçou. Ela reparou que ele tremia levemente.  
11. Eu estou bem agora... - ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.  
A porta da cabine se abriu, Rony entrou e deu um soco no estômago de Draco.  
1. Rony! - Hermione tentou gritar andando até Rony, mas ele a empurrou para  
o lado, e como ela estava fraca, ela caiu no chão.  
2. Hey! Não encosta nela! - disse Draco batendo em Rony.  
3. Não, Draco, solta ele! Chega! - Hermione tentava gritar, mas ainda  
estava muito fraca, só saíam sussurros.  
Harry correu até eles, e começou a segurar Draco.  
1. Chega, Malfoy!  
2. Me solta, Potter!  
3. Eu estaria mais preocupado com Hermione se fosse você. - ele acrescentou  
baixo, para que Rony não ouvisse.  
Draco largou Rony e olhou para Hermione, que tentava se levantar, mas não  
conseguia. Ele andou até ela e a levantou pela cintura, ela se segurou nos  
braços dele.  
1. Sorte minha que você é tão forte... - ela disse baixinho, sua voz ainda  
não funcionava direito.  
2. Sorte minha que você é tão leve... - ele disse sorrindo. - Você pode  
ficar em pé?  
3. Acho que não...  
Ele sentou-a na poltrona da cabine.  
1. Você está bem? - Harry perguntou.  
2. Só um pouco tonta... Harry, Rony... posso falar com Draco rapidinho? -  
ela perguntou apoiando a cabeça na parede e fechando os olhos.  
3. Hum... ok... - disse Harry. Os dois saíram.  
4. O que foi? - perguntou Draco.  
5. Eu descobri que não posso falar nada sobre você - sabe - quem... só  
posso conversar sobre isso com você...  
6. Então não converse...  
7. E o que eu digo ao Harry e Rony?  
8. Não sei... - ele disse reparando em como ela estava pálida. - Você está  
se sentindo bem?  
9. Meu corpo ainda dói um pouco, me sinto fraca e tonta... mas já vai  
passar...  
10. Não vou deixar você assim, vou te levar à Ala Hospitalar...  
11. Não precisa...  
12. Claro que precisa, você não consegue andar...  
Ela deu um beijo nele.  
1. Obrigada Draco... - ela disse encostando-se na poltrona e fechando os  
olhos.  
2. De nada...  
Quando chegaram em Hogwarts, Draco levou Hermione à Ala Hospitalar, com a  
ajuda de Harry, Rony atrapalhava mais do que ajudava.  
1. O que ela tem? - Madame Promfrey perguntou aos garotos depois de colocar  
Hermione em uma das camas.  
2. Não sei, ela começou a se sentir tonta no trem, e não agüentava ficar em  
pé. - Draco explicou.  
3. Bom... é melhor ela passar a noite aqui...  
4. Também acho. - disse Harry.  
Draco deu um beijinho de despedida em Hermione e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.  
1. Tenho que ir, Potter, se ela passar mal de novo me avisa.  
* * *  
1. Mikayla, não adianta, ele ama Hermione... - dizia David no trem.  
2. Mas... David, você sabe que eu gosto dele!  
3. Então deixe-o ser feliz!  
4. Ele era feliz comigo!  
5. Sim, ele era, agora ele é feliz com ela.  
6. Mas...  
7. Não começa, Mikayla... você é linda, logo vai arrumar outra pessoa...  
* * *  
1. David! - gritou Draco correndo para alcança-lo na escada que dava nas  
masmorras.  
David virou.  
1. Por onde você andou?  
2. Com Hermione, lembra qual feitiço Rabicho usou nela para que não  
dissesse à ninguém sobre o que aconteceu?  
3. Vernesaid... Magia Negra avançada... por quê?  
4. Ela tava conversando com o Potter e o Weasley, quando eles começaram a  
conversar sobre Voldemort, Hermione foi dar uma opinião e teve... tipo...  
5. Tipo a Maldição Cruciatus?  
6. É... ela se contorcia e chorava de dor, mas foi incrível como ela  
conseguiu falar, falar não... sussurrar... lembro do papai ter usado essa  
Maldição em mim, eu não conseguia fazer nada, ah não ser querer morrer...  
7. É porque não é realmente a Maldição Cruciatus, é um pouco mais fraca...  
Mas a dor é a mesma...  
8. Eu fiquei preocupado, porque Rabicho disse que ela morreria se contasse  
a verdade...  
9. Ah sim... você levou-a a Ala Hospitalar?  
10. Levei...  
11. Que bom, se não levasse ela poderia morrer... sem medicação  
imediatamente os danos podem ser longos...  
12. Eu ainda não sei como você pôde fazer isso com ela... - disse Draco  
mirando o irmão.  
13. Você realmente acha que eu não sinto nada por ela?  
14. Para ter entregado-a para Voldemort... acho que não...  
15. Sim, eu gosto dela... mas ela deve ter ódio de mim...  
* * *  
1. Eu já estou bem! - dizia Hermione à madame Promfrey.  
2. Espere até a hora do almoço...  
3. Não! Vou perder o primeiro dia depois das férias! - disse Hermione  
levantando e trocando de roupa.  
4. Ta... então vai... se sentir alguma coisa venha aqui.  
5. Ok.  
Hermione andou até o castelo, estava de manha, mas já passara da hora do  
café. Ela encontrou Draco no caminho.  
1. Estava indo te ver... - disse ele.  
2. Eu estou bem... - ela disse dando um beijo nele.  
Ela parecia melhor, mas ainda estava um pouco pálida.  
1. Você já recebeu alguma ordem de Você - sabe - quem?  
2. Não...  
3. Que bom...  
4. Vamos entrar? Já era pra gente estar na aula de poções...  
Eles chegaram às masmorras, Harry conversava com Rony, eles pareciam  
preocupados, David estava na primeira fileira, conversando com Mikayla.  
Quando Hermione entrou na sala, David à olhou com alívio. Ele devia estar  
se sentindo culpado. Harry fez o mesmo.  
1. Hermione. - sussurrou Rony para a garota, que sentava na cadeira à  
frente deles, com Draco ao lado.  
2. Oi. - ela disse virando e pegando seu caldeirão.  
3. Ele te fez alguma coisa? Te machucou? - a garota apenas virou para  
frente e não falou com ele o resto do dia.  
1. Hermione, lembra da festa que eu te disse que ia ter lá em casa no  
sábado? - perguntou Draco à garota enquanto jantavam na mesa da Sonserina.  
2. Sim, parece que não teve...  
3. É, meu pai adiou por causa do que aconteceu. - disse ele abaixando a  
voz.  
4. Quando vai ser?  
5. Sábao agora, quer ir?  
6. Lógico! - disse ela sorrindo.  
7. Só tem uma coisa... - ele acrescentou.  
8. O que?  
9. Você vai ter que se passar por namorada do David... Eu, como sou  
Comensal da Morte. - ele disse isso tão baixo que ela teve de chegar mais  
perto para ouvir. - não posso ter namoradas... ah não ser que sejam  
comensais também...  
10. Draco! Você sabe o que você ta me pedindo?  
11. Sei.  
12. David me odeia! Ele me entregou pra você - sabe - quem... e você quer  
que eu finja ser namorada dele?!  
13. Por favor?  
14. Draco! Você só pensa em você? Você não se importa comigo?  
15. Hermione, eu te amo! Mas, ou você se passa por namorada de David, ou  
teremos que terminar!  
16. Então terminamos Draco! Eu odeio o David!  
17. Hermione...  
18. Não! Chega! Você não pensa em mim, só em você Draco! Vou pensar  
bastante antes de voltar à falar com você! - Hermione gritou e saiu  
correndo.  
No dia seguinte:  
1. Vocês viram Hermione? - perguntou Harry à Rony e Gina.  
2. Não... - responderam os dois.  
3. Droga...  
4. O quê? - perguntou Rony.  
5. Hermione sumiu...  
6. Mas ela almoçou com a gente...  
7. É, mas não a acho em lugar nenhum...  
8. O Malfoy! - disse Rony pensativo.  
9. Ela deve estar com aquele idiota no salão comunal da Sonserina...  
10. Você sabe como entrar lá? - perguntou Harry à garota.  
11. Sim...  
12. Então eu vou com você.  
13. Também vou. - disse Rony levantando e pegando a varinha.  
14. Não creio que seja uma boa idéia... Você morre de ciúmes dela, vai  
atrapalhar... - disse Gina levantando e pegando sua varinha.  
15. É melhor você ficar aí mesmo, Rony...  
Rony amarrou a cara e subiu para o dormitório.  
1. Depois eu dou um jeito nele. - disse Harry vendo Gina observar o irmão.  
2. Ok, vamos.  
Eles andaram até o corredor nas masmorras, e se cobriram com a capa da  
invisibilidade, ninguém poderia ver dois jovens da Grifinória procurando o  
salão da Sonserina. Harry prestava atenção em cada quadro, imaginando que  
algum deles levaria-o até Hermione. Ele estava preocupado com ela, não  
confiava no Malfoy, ele era um completo idiota.  
1. Ali... - disse Gina tirando a capa e apontando para um quadrado no teto  
do corredor.  
2. Como entramos?  
3. Temos que saber a sen... - Mas Hermione calou-se quando o alçapão se  
abriu e Draco desceu por uma escada que descia em caracol até o chão.  
4. O que fazem aqui? - ele perguntou olhando-os.  
5. Onde está a Hermione? - perguntou Harry.  
6. Pensei que ela estivesse com você, ia procurar por ela agora...  
7. Se ela não está com o Malfoy... deve estar na... biblioteca! - sugeriu  
Gina.  
8. Já procurei pela escola toda... - disse Harry.  
9. O que pode ter acontecido? - Draco se perguntava pensativo.  
Uma coruja passou velozmente pelo corredor, deixando uma carta cair nas  
mãos de Draco, e voando pela janela.  
Draco desenrolou a carta, leu, releu, leu novamente, pasmo. Entregou a  
carta à Harry, que leu e ficou de boca aberta.  
CAP 6: A tarefa inesperada  
Ela está aqui, em Godric`s Hollow, casa embaixo da montanha, venha rápido,  
quanto mais você demorar, mais rápido ela morrerá.  
OBS: Um velho bruxo, o Weasley, nos viu trazendo-a para cá, ele veio tentar  
salva-la, sinto lhe informar que tivemos que nos livrar dele.  
1. Ah não! - disse Harry.  
2. Quê? - Gina chorava, lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Harry a abraçou.  
3. Acalme-se... - ele disse. - Pode ser que ele ainda esteja vivo...  
4. Vou pegar algumas coisas e vou para Godric`s Hollow, tem um trem que  
parte de Hogsmeade à meia noite. - disse Draco.  
5. Eu também vou - disseram Gina e Harry juntos.  
6. Encontro vocês na estação... - ele subiu novamente a escada. O alçapão  
se fechou.  
Gina, ainda chorando, e Harry, correram para os dormitórios, pegaram o que  
precisariam e saíram, não chamaram Rony, pois ele atrapalharia, e daria  
muito trabalho contar toda a história a ele.  
Chegaram à Hogsmeade, Malfoy já estava lá, sentado no banco da estação,  
com os lhos fechados.  
1. Malfoy! - chamou Gina. - Acorda! - ela disse mais alto. Ela havia parado  
de chorar, mas as marcas das lágrimas ainda estavam em seu rosto.  
2. Eu to acordado. - ele disse abrindo os olhos e encarando Gina, que ficou  
vermelha.  
3. Ah... certo...  
4. O trem chegou. - disse Harry. - Vamos.  
1. O que foi Harry? - perguntou Gina olhando a expressão no rosto do  
garoto.  
2. Godric`s Hollow - disse Draco, que estava sentado em frente aos dois.  
3. O que tem? - Gina perguntou. Ela estava muito triste. Mas não adiantava  
pensar em seu pai agora, se tivessem o matado, não adiantaria chorar,  
tinham que evitar que acontecesse o mesmo com Hermione.  
4. Era onde meus pais moravam. - disse Harry.  
5. Ah... sinto muito... - ela disse.  
Passaram grande parte da viagem calados.  
1. Chegamos... - sussurrou Gina para si mesma. Draco e Harry haviam  
adormecido.  
Ela não podia deixar de reparar como eram bonitos e diferentes. Malfoy,  
sua pele clara e seus cabelos louros platinados brilhavam ao refletir a luz  
da lua, seu rosto fino, ele era muito bonito. Harry, sua pele morena, seus  
cabelos escuros bagunçados para todos os cantos, seus óculos, sua cicatriz,  
ele era único, assim como Malfoy. E ela tinha os dois ali, adormecidos.  
1. Não me olhe assim. - disse Draco ainda de olhos fechados, fazendo Gina  
levar um susto.  
2. Desculpe... Não sabia que estava acordado...  
3. Não precisa se desculpar, apenas não me olhe assim... eu não gosto...  
4. Ok... Bom... o trem parou... nós já chegamos? - ela perguntou olhando  
pela janela.  
5. Vamos descer aqui... Acorde o Potter.  
6. Harry. - disse ela gentilmente. - Chegamos, acorde.  
7. Chegamos?  
8. Sim. - respondeu Draco.  
Eles desceram do trem, cada um com sua mochila. Andaram um pouco, até  
pararem em frente à uma floresta. Draco os levou para dentro, caminhando  
entre as árvores. Chegaram à uma clareira. Draco viu que Gina andava  
distraidamente, perdida em pensamentos, ele percebeu que um vulto negro se  
aproximava dela. O vulto foi se aproximando... Draco pulou na frente dela,  
o vulto, seja lá do que fosse, mordeu-o na mão, mas ele conseguiu gritar:  
1. Expelliarmus! - o vulto foi jogado longe com um baque surdo.  
Malfoy sentou-se ao chão, sua mão estava ensangüentada. Gina correu até  
ele, seguida por Harry:  
1. Malfoy! Você está bem? Oh! Sua mão... é tudo minha culpa, eu sou tão  
distraída! Eu não tenho nenhum pano aqui, nenhuma poção... - haviam  
lágrimas em seus olhos. Harry resolveu sair de perto e começou a montar uma  
barraca no meio da clareira.  
2. Não chore... - Malfoy disse sem jeito, nunca ninguém havia chorado por  
ele, e Gina, que o odiava, chorava agora. - Não foi nada... e aposto que  
amanhã vai estar boa...  
Ela abaixou a cabeça. Draco olhou para ela.  
1. Desculpe... - ela disse enxugando o rosto com as mãos. - É que... estou  
com medo... meu pai... está morto... e agora temos que salvar Hermione...  
2. Eu entendo. - ele disse. - Vamos entrar, você deve estar com frio.  
Eles entraram na barraca. Que era bem maior por dentro, só havia um  
quarto, um banheiro, uma sala com cozinha junto. No quarto havia um  
beliche, uma cama ao canto, uma escrivaninha com papel, pena e luminária em  
cima. Gina ficou com a cama ao canto, Draco com a cama debaixo do beliche,  
e Harry em cima. Antes de dormir, Gina fez um curativo na mão de Draco.  
Ela acordou cedo, Draco não estava na cama, Harry ainda dormia. Ela trocou  
as vestes de Hogwarts que ainda vestia, colocou uma calça jeans e uma  
blusinha preta, e escovou os cabelos. Resolveu andar até a cozinha para  
beber um pouco de água, encontrou Draco sentado à mesa, uma torrada  
intocada no prato à sua frente.  
1. Bom dia. - ela disse à ele.  
2. Bom dia. - ele disse.  
Ela reparou que ele começou a respirar rapidamente, ele levantou e sentou  
no chão, encostado na parede.  
1. Malfoy? - ela chamou. - O que está acontecendo?  
2. Não estou me sentindo muito bem... estou com uma dor de cabeça muito  
forte...  
3. Quer que eu pegue alguma coisa?  
4. Não...  
5. Vou chamar o Harry...  
6. Não... apenas sente-se aqui comigo.  
Ela sentou de frente para ele. Ele segurou as mãos dela, fortemente.  
Ficou um tempo assim, com os olhos fechados, suas mãos segurando firme os  
pulsos de Gina. Finalmente ele soltou-a.  
1. Estou melhor agora...  
2. O que aconteceu?  
3. Eu não sei... - Gina olhou para ele com seus olhos castanhos. Ele  
parecia bem. Ele sempre parecia bem.  
Ele levantou-se e sentou na cadeira de novo. Começou a comer a torrada.  
Gina levantou, pegou um biscoito e andou até o sofá, tirando uma revista  
do bolso e começando a ler. Draco ficou observado-a, ela estava muito  
bonita, seus cabelos vermelhos eram maiores que os de Hermione que iam até  
a cintura, os de Gina eram lisos em cima e formavam cachos nas pontas, como  
os de Mikayla, ela estava mais alta, mesmo estando um pouco mais baixa do  
que Hermione. Estava com um corpo perfeito. Draco levantou-se e sentou ao  
lado dela no sofá, pegando a revista de sua mão.  
1. Dê-me isso, Malfoy.  
2. Não... deixe-me ler... - ele disse olhando para ela com seus olhos  
cinzentos.  
3. Não, me devolve.  
Ele deslizou até o outro lado do sofá, Gina também, acabaram enrolados, um  
pegando a revista do outro.  
1. Aham... - disse alguém da porta. - Interrompo alguma coisa? - era Harry.  
Ele também reparava na roupa de Gina, na calça jeans colada, na blusinha  
preta, que deixava à mostra uma tira da barriga da garota e contrastava com  
seu cabelo vermelho que caía até mais abaixo da cintura, com seus cachos  
nas pontas.  
2. Não. - disse Gina desvencilhando-se de Draco. - Ele não quer me dar a  
minha revista.  
3. Malfoy, dê a revista a ela. - disse Harry. Gina não queria que Harry  
tivesse aparecido, mas ficou feliz ao vê-lo mandar Malfoy lhe devolver a  
revista.  
4. Me deixe lê-la depois.. - ele disse à ela.  
5. Ok... mas, por quê? Você quer ver qual é o seu estilo?  
6. Pode ser...  
Gina rolou de rir.  
1. Você tem uma risada boa. - Malfoy disse.  
2. Obrigada. - ela disse se contendo de um novo acesso de riso.  
3. Imagino se Rony estivesse aqui... - disse Harry sentado à mesa.  
Gina ficou séria de repente.  
1. Você tinha que estragar o dia, né Potter! - disse Draco olhando pra  
garota, que se sentou no sofá, seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
2. Desculpe Gina, eu não tive a intenção... - Harry andou até ela e a  
abraçou. Ela desvencilhou-se dele.  
3. Você não me deve desculpas Harry, meu pai está morto, Hermione correndo  
perigo, eu estou sendo uma completa idiota.  
Draco observava tudo calado, estava morrendo de vontade de abraça-la, mas  
não tinha certeza de que ela deixaria.  
* * *  
Hermione voltava correndo para a torre da Grifinória, quando uma mão a  
puxou.  
1. É melhor você cooperar. - Rabicho disse colocando a mesma poção na boca  
da garota, fazendo-a dormir instantaneamente.  
Ela acordou, parecia estar em uma sala redonda, a mesma de antes, em que  
esteve na outra vez. David estava lá, brigava com Rabicho.  
1. Ela está dormindo à 24 horas! Eu disse para não machuca-la!  
2. Calma garoto, ela já vai acordar...  
3. Escute bem... se ela morrer, eu te mato!  
4. Eu não vou morrer, pelo menos não agora... - Hermione disse tentando  
sentar, mas não conseguiu, estava muito fraca.  
David correu para ajuda-la.  
1. Trouxe roupas pra você. - ele disse sorrindo. - As suas estão sujas, se  
você cooperar posso fazer com que ele a deixe tomar um banho...  
2. Não me preocupo com banho agora David. - ela disse.  
3. Sim, eu sei que você precisa de um banho... ah uma janela no banheiro. -  
ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.  
4. Mas ele vai saber que foi você...  
5. Não... eu dou um jeito...  
6. Ok... - Hermione disse. - preciso tomar um banho...  
7. Garotas... vá logo, David, vá lá pra fora e vigie a janela. - disse  
Rabicho.  
8. Ok.  
Hermione entrou no banheiro, estava bem limpo. Ela ligou a água quente,  
tomou um bom banho, estava toda suja de poeira pelo chão mal varrido.  
Quando acabou pegou as vestes que David lhe entregara, sua calça jeans e  
sua blusinha branca de alcinha, que assim como a de Gina, deixava uma tira  
da barriga da garota aparecendo. Ela colocou a roupa, penteou os cabelos e  
se espremeu pela janela. David estava lá fora quando ela pulou. Quase que  
ela caiu se ele não a tivesse segurado.  
1. Obrigada, David. - disse ela.  
2. De nada... Você acha realmente que eu não sinto nada por você?  
3. Eu realmente não sei... - disse Hermione olhando para o chão.  
4. Eu não precisava ter te pedido em namoro, você já estava lá em casa, nós  
já iríamos ao cinema... eu não precisava fazer aquilo, eu queria fazer  
aquilo.  
5. Eu realmente não sei em que acreditar...  
6. Eu precisei fazer aquilo... você não faz idéia do por quê... mas eu  
planejava lhe salvar como fiz agora se Draco não tivesse aparecido e se  
oferecido em seu lugar...  
7. Podemos conversar sobre isso depois, Rabicho vai querer me procurar... -  
ela disse se afastando, seus cabelos pingavam em sua blusa banca, deixando-  
a transparente atrás.  
David puxou-a pelo braço e a beijou. O mesmo beijo do jardim, o beijo  
quente com gosto de limão, o beijo que simplesmente fazia Hermione levitar,  
o beijo decidido, sem duvidas, o beijo com as mãos de David passeando pelo  
seu corpo, a boca de David beijando-lhe o pescoço, os arrepios conhecidos  
que lhe percorriam a espinha. Mas essa não era hora para isso, teriam mais  
tempo depois.  
1. David, preciso ir... devem estar preocupados...  
2. Sim, Potter está na floresta, você irá encontra-los se for direto... -  
ele disse ainda segurando-a pela cintura. - Eu te amo. - ele disse.  
Ela apenas sorriu e andou na direção que ele lhe indicara.  
Hermione andou bastante, por pelo menos uma hora, por aquela floresta  
estranha, só não era tão assustadora por ainda estar de manhã, até que ela  
encontrou uma barraca montada no meio de uma clareira, e duas figuras  
conversando na porta.  
1. Não podemos demorar mais, podem mata-la. - dizia Harry.  
2. Não podemos levar a Gina...pode ser muito perigoso... - Draco insistia.  
3. Ela não vai concordar... mas teremos que ir logo, Hermione pode estar em  
perigo.  
4. Afirmo que não estou em perigo... agora... - Hermione disse aparecendo  
entre os dois.  
5. Mione! - exclamou Harry abraçando-a. - Estava tão preocupado!  
Quando ele a soltou, Draco dirigiu-se à ela.  
1. Você está bem? - ele perguntou abraçando-a ternamente.  
2. Sim. - ela respondeu olhando-o nos olhos.  
3. Ora, então estão aqui, estava procurando por vocês... Hermione! -  
Exclamou Gina saindo da barraca.  
4. Gina!  
5. Oh Hermione, eu estava tão preocupada com você! Você está bem?  
6. Sim... só um pouco cansada.  
7. Vamos entrar, Mione. - sugeriu Harry. Os dois entraram, deixando Draco e  
Gina do lado de fora.  
Eles ficaram passeando pela floresta, perdidos em pensamentos. Até que  
Draco esticou seu braço fazendo com que Gina parasse de andar. Havia um  
vulto ao chão mais adiante. Draco andou até lá e ficou um tempo olhando a  
figura, Gina chegou perto para ver quem era, mas Draco a segurou, tentando  
esconder a figura de sua vista, mas ela desvencilhou-se e viu:  
1. Pai! - ela gritou em meio ao silêncio na floresta. 


End file.
